Prince this illusion
by ajpblank
Summary: tentang cerita kehidupan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat mengesankan.. Dan juga tentang pria misterius dimimpinya.. Ngga pinter buat Summary/sedikit fantasy/RnR?
**Prince this illusion~**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **masashi kishimoto.**

 **Selamat membaca..**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei.. Maafkan aku.."

Iris Emeraldnya mengarah para pria dengan mata yang menenangkan.

"Tak apa, ayo berangkat!" Bibir peachnya membentuk senyum cerah, sambil menggandeng pria berwajah manis itu, mereka berjalan dengan suasana yang cerah, matahari yang hangat dengan kicauan burung burung.

"Sakuraa.." ia menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan malu malu.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Sakura memandang gugup pria itu, tangan besarnya memegang pipinya dengan lembut, "aku.. Juga."

"Sakura."

"?"

"Sakura..." ia menoleh ke arah pria itu, dengan pipi yang memerah.

"hm?"

"Sakura.." sebelah alis Sakura terangkat.

"ada apa?"

"Sakuraa!" badannya terguncang, matanya terbuka lebar, rasa kantuk langsung hilang dari dirinya.

"ah.. Kaasan, kenapa membangunkanku sih! Aku kan masih ngantuk." Raut wajahnya kesal sambil menatap Kaasannya yang sedang berkaca pinggang.

Wanita dengan rambut pirang dengan santainya menunjukkan arah jarum jam, "kau tak tau sekarang jam berapa, ha?"

"eh? Setengah tujuh?! Aku telat Kaasan?!" Mebuki hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat gadis remajanya yang masih kekanakan.

"cepat Sakura! Selesai mandi turun ke bawah, Kaasan sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal."

"yaaa.." sautnya dari kamar mandi.

 **(Sakura pov)**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengikat tali sepatuku dengan rapi, lalu mengambil tas dan siap untuk berangkat kesekolah, "Kaasan Tousan, Sakura berangkat dulu.."

"yaa.. Hati hati dijalan.." mereka tersenyum kearahku, lalu aku mulai berlari menyusuri jalanan pagi yang masih sepi dan sejuk,

—aku jadi teringat mimpiku yang tadi.. Coba saja Kaasan tak cepat cepat membangunkanku, pasti kelanjutan mimpi itu akan sangat romantis, aku menutupi setengah wajahku yang memanas.

Ahhh.. Sangat disayangkan, harusnya tadi pria itu melanjutkan kata katanya. Huft... Pria itu, lagi lagi membuatku kagum dengan tatapannya.

—Okeh sepertinya kita belum berkenalan, namaku Sakura, lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura, Putri dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, kehidupanku memang biasa dan tak menarik, tapi ada satu yang menurutku menarik, aku selalu suka berkhayal. menurut kalian mungkin ini alay dan lebay, tapi.. Menurutku ini sesuatu yang seru, mengkhayal sesuatu dan memohon sesuatu itu akan menjadi nyata, Aku selalu mengharapkan ada satu lelaki yang aku impikan menjadi nyata, lelaki dengan senyuman yang lembut dan lelaki yang membuatku nyaman tanpa membuatku takut, karna yah... Bisa dikatakan dari lahir sampai sekarang aku tak pernah pacaran, bukan jones ya! Tapi.. Aku hanya ingin menunggu saja, jadi bisa dikatakan aku singgle, bukan jomblo, hihi.. Oh ya kalian mau tau pertama kali aku suka mengkhayalkan pria itu? Pria yang selalu ada di mimpiku dan pikiranku, itu karna aku sangat suka dengan toko Mangaka dengan charater pria yang cute dengan sifat dingin dan hangatnya yang tercampur jadi satu, dan sekali tersenyum akan membuat mata tak bisa kedip, aku sangat menyukai charater seperti itu dan dari sana lah sampai sampai aku terikat dengan hayalan yang membuatku candu, aku ingin menghentikan hayalan itu dan mulai melihat duniaku sendiri, tapi tak bisa, jadi aku harus apa? Apalagi setelah mendapatkan mimpi mimpi dengan pria yang aneh, aku sedikit ingat wajahnya, tapi.. Tak bisa dijelaskan, yang aku tau, matanya selalu membuatku nyaman. Mata redupnya yang indah..

Kakiku mulai berjalan dengan lambat, mataku menerawang ke langit biru, awannya yang berbentuk abstrak membuat bibirku menampakan senyum kagum, 'apakah dia akan jadi nyata?'

 **(Normal POV)**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Surai merah mudanya bergoyang karna kakinya yang terus berlari, nafasnya mulai ngos ngosan, sekarang hari Senin dan Sakura harus kelapangan dengan tepat waktu tanpa ada hukuman, matanya mencari cari tempat berbaris kelasnya, 'ah! Itu dia.'

Brukkk..

Sebelum sampai ke teman temannya ia sudah terjatuh dulu karna menabrak sesuatu, "ah.. Maafkan aku."

Ia bangkit tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang ia tabrak, orang yang ditabrak mendecih kesal, mata onlynya menatap surai merah jambu itu dengan tajam. 'Sakura?'

"Sakuraa..!" gadis surai pirang pucat itu menghampiri Sakura.

Mata Emeraldnya meredup karna lelah, ia menggapai tangan sahabatnya, "hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Ino aku sangat capek.."

"huh.. Pasti karna memimpikan pangeran khayalanmu lagi kan Saki? Dasar kau ini!" Ino menggeret Sakura ke lapangan yang sudah penuh dan akan memulai upacara.

"nanti saja kalau mau ngomel Pig."

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

—kringg.. Kringg.. Bunyi bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi..

"oii jidat! Sekarang jelaskan padaku.. Kau bermimpi apa lagi semalam?"

Sakura mendengus sebal, tangannya menyoret nyoret kertas dengan bentuk yang abstrak, "entahlah Pig, aku lupa, lagian itu kan hanya mimpi biasa seorang remaja! Jadi jangan menggangguku, aku sedang badmood tau.."

"dasar kau ini!" ia berkaca pinggang melihat sahabat pinknya yang menyebalkan.

"eh Ino?"

"hm?"

"tadi aku menabrak seseorang, kau tau dia siapa?" Emeraldnya sedang memandang Ino bingung.

"Tadi? Kau masa tak tau yang kau tabrak siapa?

"aku tak tau, makanya aku nanya Pig.."

Iris biru pucatnya memutar bosan, "—iya iya, tadi yang kamu tabrak itu Uchiha Sasuke, anak kelas sebelah kita yang sangat populer dikalangan gadis."

"Sasuke? Sapa tu? Anak baru ya no?"

Gubrak.. "—dia bukan anak baru jidat! Hadehh.. Lihat? Gara gara sering asik dengan dunia hayalanmu ini kau melupakan dunia nyatamu, jangan lupa kalo kamu tu tinggal di darat bukan di awan.."

"oalaa.. Gitu toh.." —Ctakk urat kemarahan Ino mulai muncul, sudah panjang lebar bicara malah di bales kata kata padat, singkat, dan menyakitkan(?)

"dasar kau ini! Jidat lebar kowa kowo.." yang dihina malah nyengir dengan watadosnya.

"eh Sakura kau tau?" wajah manis Sakura menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, "—dia.. Maksudku Sasuke dulu pernah menyukaimu, tapi karna kamunya ngga peka makanya dia cari sasaran lain."

Wajah manisnya melongo, "ha? Cari sasaran lain?"

"iyaa.. Dia itu cowo playboy yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan, cewe yang pernah pacaran sama dia selalu disakitin hatinya, jadi untung deh kamu orangnya kowa kowo dan gak pekaan, udah gitu bodoh lagi.."

Jleb.. Jlebb.. Jlebb..

Sakura menghadap kearah lain, wajahnya memelas seperti sakit parah, 'pertama kowa kowo, kedua gak pekaan, nah ketiga bodoh, rasanya kok sakit ya di skak ma sahabat sendiri?'

"jahat lu no, ngejelek jelekin sahabat sendiri..!"

Ino tertawa geli mendegarnya, "hahaha..! Ini itu perilaku bagus tau, menghina dari depan, bukan dari belakang, itu baru namanya sahabat, lagian ini bukan Hinaan, tapi mengasih tau."

"Yaya terserah, udah sana aku mau makan, kau tak makan?"

"engga.. Aku diet.."

"Okeh bye Pig kesayanganku.."

Ino hanya memutar mata bosan, "dasar alay!" iris teduhnya memandang pintu kelas yang terbuka, 'kapan kau bisa melihat cowo nyata sih? Padahal kamu ini cantik dan primadona sekolah tanpa kamu sadari sendiri Sakura, huh!'

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu ini Hari yang sangat melelahkan menurut gadis musim semi itu, mulai dari tugas tugas yang menumpuk karna mau kenaikan kelas, lalu sikap sahabatnya yang menjengkelkan, dan Tousan dan Kaasan yang menasihati nya agar tak kebanyakan tidur karna harus belajar, tapi kan Sakura ingin memimpikan pria aneh itu lagi,

—tangan mungilnya menggapai androidnya, melihat lihat jika ada pesan yang masuk. Emeraldnya mencari cari ternyata tak ada, matanya mengerjap, dirinya merasakan bosan karna dari tadi waktunya hanya tersita untuk pelajaran, "jam delapan malam ya? Tapi rasanya aku belum ngantuk.. Biasanya jam segini aku sudah bersiap siap untuk mendatangi alam mimpi, hmm.. Mungkin karna aku kebosanan.."

Kaki jenjangnya turun dari kasur dan berjalan kearah cerminnya yang besar, ia memandang dirinya kearah cermin, memegang sebelah pipinya. "apa aku cantik? Atau aku jelek?"

—rambut yang warna merah muda nyentrik, mata Emerald yang berkilau seperti ada bintang didalamnya, pipi chabi yang sedikit kemerah merahan alami, bibir peach tipis, kulit putih susu, tubuh yang tingginya pas pasan seperti kebanyakan gadis.. Apakah dia cantik?

"aku.. Kesepian, andai aku memiliki kakak atau adik, mungkin aku tak akan seperti ini, selalu menghayal dan asik dengan dunia sendiri, ah sudahlah aku masih memiliki banyak teman disekolah. —tapi hanya sedikit yang sepertinya tulus, huh! Menyebalkan.."

Kaki jenjangnya mulai berjalan ketempat yang ia mau, Sakura membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa cemilan. —tubuhnya ia jatuhkan ke sofa empuk rumahnya, "nyem.. Nyem.. Filmnya sinetron semua, uh membosankan! Mana tu cerita mbulet ngga kelar kelar lagi, film kartun juga katanya mau dihapus? Maunya apa coba?" matanya memutar bosan, "—aku tetap saja bosan, Hoam.."

"Heii.. Sakura?"

Emeraldnya mengerjap kaget dan bingung, ruang tamunya berubah menjadi taman luas dengan barisan barisan mawar putih disekitarnya, tubuhnya ia putarkan.. Melihat sekelilingnya yang sangat mengagumkan, "aku sedang bermimpi? Tapi.. Secepat ini kah?"

"Sakuraa..." ia menoleh, memandang pria yang mulai mendekat kearahnya,

—pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggunya, mawar merah cantik yang dia kasih untuknya, tangan putih pria itu menyentuh lembut pipinya, wajah manis Sakura memerah malu, rasanya ada kupu kupu yang mengelilingi perutnya, perasaan bahagia seperti hinggap di dadanya.

"siapa kamu?"

Dia tersenyum lembut, "apakah kau harus tau aku siapa?"

"ah.. Lupakan saja, kau membawa ku kemana? Ini dimana?"

Pria itu menatap lembut Emerald didepannya, "bukan aku yang membawaku kesini Sakura, tapi dirimu sendiri yang membawamu kesini.."

"maksudmu?"

"bukan apa apa.." Sakura tampak kebingungan kepada pria didepannya ini, tapi pria itu hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis, "—ayo bermain.. Aku ingin bermain denganmu disini.."

"ya.."

Tangan Sakura digenggam erat dengan pria itu, Mereka bermain main mengelilingi taman luas disitu, sambil tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam erat mawarnya agar tidak hilang dan terjatuh. Mereka saling bercanda tawa, kejar mengejar, dan terlihat sangat senang walau sebenarnya Sakura tau kalau ini hanya mimpi belaka, tapi ini seperti nyata.. Dunia yang sangat mengagumkan..

 **.**

 **.**

"hosh hosh.. Hosh.. Aku lelah." Gadis merah muda itu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya kererumputan yang hijau,

—lelaki itu memandangi Sakura, ia menidurkan tubuhnya disebelah Sakura, ia lama memandangi wajah cantik Sakura, "hei Sakura..."

"Yaa?" Emeraldnya memandang iris jernih didepannya.

"tidak apa apa, aku hanya ingin memandang wajahmu dari depan.."

Bibir peach Sakura tersenyum manis, "hahaha.. Iyaa, eh pria misterius?"

"ada apa?"

Wajah Sakura mendekat kearah pria yang ada dimimpinya ini, —chup "terimakasih yah! Aku tau ini hanya mimpi.. Tapi ini terasa nyata, kau membuatku tak kesepian.."

"?"

Ia mencium kening pria misterius itu, Emeraldnya memandang lama iris didepannya, sedikit terpesona oleh warna mata iris didepannya.

—iris Sakura melebar, 'warna mata itu? Aku tau! Warnanya...'

Brukkk...

"Awww... Sakit!"

 **(Sakura POV)**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menggeram kesal, menendang batu yang ada dipinggir jalan, rasanya kesal sekali! Harusnya mimpi tadi tak terganggu dan terbangun, seharusnya aku tak terjatuh dari sofa, mana bokong masih linu lagi karena yang pertama nyentuh lantai, aku menggumam kesal sampai tak menyadari banyak orang memperhatikanku, "huh.. Aku bingung Sabtu pagi ini mau kemana, pasti Ino sedang kencan dengan pacarnya, sekarang aku gimana? Huft.."

—Emeraldku melihat kearah taman bermain yang ramai, sepertinya kesana aja deh, sekalian buat ngilangin bosanku.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi taman itu, sambil melihat sekeliling, kakiku ku hempas hempaskan ketanah, rasanya masih bosan saja, lebih baik aku cari cemilan sekitar sini.

"nah! Itu dia yang aku cari.." aku berjalan ke toko ice cream yang terlihat sangat ramai, pasti disana ice creamnya enak.

Klang..

"selamat datang di toko ice cream saya.. Selamat menikmati." Sakura tersenyum karna diberi sambutan yang sopan disini, diluar memang keliatan biasa, tapi didalamnya keliatan berbeda.

"Mbak.. Saya pesan Strawberry Vanila dengan tambahan coklat dan cerry diatasnya, apa masih ada?"

"masih ada, tunggu sebentar.." aku mengangguk dan membalikan badan mencari kursi kosong. —dan mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang masih kosong, 'untung saja masih ada satu bangku yang kosong..'

Lagi lagi aku teringat mimpi kemarin, sangat jelas di ingatanku setiap inci dari mimpi itu, mulai dari taman mawar putih, satu tangkai mawar merah yang indah, pria misterius itu yang mengajakku mengelilingi tempat itu..

—dan tatapannya yang selalu menatapku lembut, 'aku tau warna mata itu, warnanyaa,'

"—permisi? Bolehkah aku duduk dengan mu? Semua kursi disini telah penuh." Aku menoleh, mataku melebar kaget, 'irisnya..? Iris Hazel?'

"permisi?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, "ah.. Ya tak apa apa, duduklah.."

"terimakasih.." pipiku sedikit memanas memandang iris mata itu, iris mata yang selalu ada di mimpiku, pria misterius yang ada dimimpiku itu juga memiliki iris mata yang sama dengannya. apa ini nyata? Atau Cuma kebetulan semata?

"ehem.. Permisi?"

Sakura kembali kesadarannya, "ya?"

"ini ice creamnya bukan? Tadi pelayan mengantarnya kesini, tapi kau sibuk memandangku dengan tatapan yang aneh?"

"eh?" Emerald ku mengerjab beberapa kali, "—ah maaf aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan terimakasih sudah mengasih tau.."

"ya sama sama," ia tersenyum kepadaku, senyumannya sangat lembut dan manis, sampai sampai aku juga ikutan tersenyum, "—sebelum itu.. Perkenalkan, aku Akasuna Sasori, kau bisa memanggilku Sasori.."

"namaku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura Akasu,"

"—sudahku bilang kau bisa memanggilku Sasori saja, nama keluarga terlalu formal untukku.."

"ah.. Iya Sasori." Aku tersenyum tipis kepada lelaki yang baru aku kenal, "omong omong apakah kau orang baru disini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"benarkah? Aku kira aku mengenalku aku sudah lama tinggal disini, dan dulu aku satu sekolah denganmu, sekarang aku menjadi alumni disana.."

"eh? Jadi kau kakak kelas ku?" ia mengangguk sekilas, "—kau umur berapa Sasori san?"

"sembilan belas tahun.."

"jadi kita beda dua tahun? Jadi saat aku naik kelas sepuluh, kau sudah kelas dua belas?"

"benar sekali.."

Aku menyendok besar ice cream Vanilla nya dan langsung memakan semuanya yang membuat sebelah pipiku mengembang besar, "Ooo.. Tapi aneh, aku tak pernah tau kau salah satu dari kakak kelasku, apa mungkin karna aku jarang keluar kelas?"

Ia memandangku intens, "benarkah?" aku menganggu sekilas sambil memakan ice creamku, "—jadi perkataan teman temanmu itu benar ya..?"

"perkataan? Memang apa?"

Sasori tersenyum geli kepadaku, "kau gadis yang polos dan ngga pekaan, haha.. Padahal dulu kau sangat terkenal dikalangan kakak kelas karena rambut anehmu dan wajah manismu itu, apalagi dengan sifat polosmu ini.."

Aku sedikit malu karna ia mengatakan wajahku manis, tapi sedikit kesal karna mengatakan aku ngga pekaan dan polos, "terimakasih pujiannya, tapi meski kata kamu aku terkenal, hanya sedikit yang menyukaiku. Ada banyak juga kakak kelas yang menatapku sinis dan benci kepadaku, aku pikir karna aku bodoh dan jelek.."

Ia menatapku tertegun, "benarkah? Kau.. Hahahahaha! Kah sangat lucu dan polos Sakura! Hahaha..! Aku kira kau seperti gadis lainnya yang hanya berpura pura polos karena ingin terkenal, hahahaha.. Ternyata aku salah."

"ha?" aku memiringkan kepala bingung, dia ngomong apa sih? Tapi rasanya kesal juga dibilang seperti itu..

"haha.. Lupakan yang tadi, kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu? Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"eh? Ah ya.. Aku mau.."

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, setelah membayar makanan yang aku beli tadi, kita bercanda canda sebentar ditaman, menceritakan tentang diriku dan dirinya, entah mengapa ini sangat mengasikan, bukan mimpi.. Tapi nyata, rasanya sama seperti saat aku dekat dengan pria misterius dimimpiku.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun disuatu tempat, tempat aneh yang indah, pohon Sakura besar dengan danau luas yang jernih, lalu pemandangan langit biru cerah? Aku sedang bermimpi lagi? Dimana ini..

Kaki polosmu berjalan mengitari sini, lalu duduk dipinggiran danau, kucelupkan kakiku kedalamnya, tak ada rasa apa apa. Seperti yang kuduga ini hanya mimpi, tapi dimana pria misterius yang selalu menemani aku? Sudah tiga hari dia tak hadir dalam mimpiku?

"pria misterius? Kau ada disini?"

Aku mengelilingi sekitar mencari pria itu, "heii.. Kau dimana? Biasanya kau yang selalu memanggilku.."

"pria misterius..?"

Bahuku menyentuh sesuatu, akupun langsung membalikan badan, lalu aku langsung memeluk pria itu. "pria misterius? Kenapa kau jarang hadir ke mimpiku lagi?"

"Sakuraa.." aku melepas dekapanku, dan menatap wajahnya.

Mataku melebar kaget, "Sasori?"

Dia tersenyum kepadaku, "hm? Aku pria misterius yang selalu ada dimimpimu.."

Aku mengenyit alis bingung, dia Sasori, aku yakin dia Sasori, tampak jelas dimataku dengan iris Hazel dan surai merah darahnya, "kau mirip sekali dengan Sasori.."

"aku pria misterius itu Saku.. Kau membuatku ada karna kau selalu mengkhayal aku.."

Tatapannya melembut, aku masih terheran-heran, "aku tak pernah menghayalkan Sasori kok.."

Ia terkiki geli, "memang.. Tapi kau menginginkan pria sepertinya bukan? Tatapan yang lembut, senyuman yang manis, dah sikapnya yang tak membuatmu takut, aku hadir dalam mimpimu karna kamu yang menghayalkan aku. Dan pria dalam dunia nyatamu hadir dan membuatmu melupakanku dan membuatku tak hadir kembali dalam mimpimu.."

"Sasori.. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sasori?"

"tentu saja Hime.."

Aku memeluk pria misterius itu, tapi kenapa rasanya pelukan ini nyata? Terasa hangat di dekapanku, "kau.. Kau yang selalu menemaniku dalam mimpi.. Maafkan aku karna melupakanmu, dan terimakasih karna kau selalu menemaniku dalam mimpi kesepianku.. Sasori."

Aku tau dia tersenyum saat aku memeluknya, "Sakuraa.. Kau sudah melihat jelas fisik pria misterius dalam mimpimu bukan? Dan sepertinya.." aku mengenyitkan alis bingung, dan menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"—ini adalah mimpi terakhirku bersamaku.." Emerald ku melebar kaget, aku melepas dekapannya.

"apa? Kenapa begitu?!"

Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, yang membuat mataku mulai memanas, rasanya sakit dan aku benar benar menangis, aku mendekapnya dengar erat takut ia pergi sungguhan dari mimpiku. Kristal kristal cair berjatuhan dari kelopak mataku, deras seperti sungai mengalir, "jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku ingin kau selalu ada dimimpiku pria misteriusku.."

"maafkan aku Sakura.. Tapi ini hanya mimpi, lihat dunia nyata mu yang lebih indah dari dunia ilusi ini.. Selamat tinggal." Cahaya mulai menyinari nya dan diriku, perlahan dia menghilang dari dekapanku, aku hanya bisa menangis, dia menghilang.. Pria yang menemaniku dari kecil menghilang, meninggalkanku dalam mimpiku sendiri..

"Pria misterius?"

"pria misterius.."

"pria misterius dimana kau!"

"Sasorii..!"

"Sasori! Hosh hosh.. Hosh.." mataku terbuka lebar, nafas ku tersengal Segal dengan mata yang sembab, aku memeluk guling ku dengan sangat erat, 'jadi aku tidur sambil menangis? Apa aku mengigau? Pantas mimpi dan dekapan itu sangat nyata.. Oh Tuhan, mimpi itu sangat aneh dan membuatku sedih..'

Mataku menerawang ke arah jam, jam lima pagi.. Aku pikir aku kesiangan karna mimpi itu terasa sangat lama, lebih baik aku bersiap siap sekolah.

 **(Normal POV)**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura aku tak apa? Matamu sembab, kau habis menangis?"

"tak apa Tousan, tadi aku hanya bermimpi, tapi lupa mimpi apa, pas bangun tau tau udah gini sendiri." Tousannya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"mungkin kau lupa baca doa." Dari dalam rumah Mebuki keluar sambil tersenyum cerah ke arah Sakura.

"mungkin juga sih Kaasan.. Sudah Sakura mau berangkat dulu." Setelah selasai berpamitan dengan Mebuki dan Kizashi Sakura membuka pintu gerbang dan berjalan ke sekolahnya..

Mebuki menata suaminya dengan kerlingan jahil, "lihat anak kita! Sepertinya dia sudah dewasa, paling mata sembab itu karna lelaki atau sedang patah hati.."

"kau ada aa saja istriku.. Sudahlah, aku ingin berangkat, kau hati hati dirumah.."

"kau juga.."

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori yang sedang mengendarai motor besarnya menghampiri Sakura yang sedang jalan kaki, "Sakuraa.."

"eh pri— Sasori? Aku kira siapa.." jantung Sakura berdebar debar, ia kira itu pria misterius yang ternyata Sasori.

"mau berangkat bersama?"

"eh? Baiklah.." ia menaiki motor besar milik Sasori.

"eh.. Kau tak apa apa? Matamu sembab?"

Aku yang terbengong langsung menatap kaca spion yang melihat Sasori balas menatapku, "—ah.. Aku tak apa apa, tenang saja Sasori kun.."

"eh? Yasudah kita berangkat, pegang pundakku dengan erat Sakura! Aku akan mengebut.." Sasori sedikit mencepatkan laju motornya, ia sedikit gugup dan senang setelah Sakura memanggilnya dengan embel embel 'kun'. Apakah ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis musim semi ini?

Dibelakangnya Sakura sedang mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak besar Sasori yang sedang mengebut, Sakura melihat spion dan tersenyum geli karna Sasori sedang tersenyum dengan semburat tipis dipipinya, tiga hari kenal dengannya membuat Sakura aneh.. Ada perasaan yang aneh jika dekat bersamanya, 'apakah benar pria misterius itu datang dimimpiku karna aku sendiri yang menghadirkannya?'

Pertanyaan itu mulai memudar di pikirannya dengan hadirnya Sasori, ia tau kalau dirinya dan Sasori hanya teman biasa.. Tapi ia berharap bahwa Sasori adalah lelaki yang diberikan Tuhan untuk dirinya, lelaki yang selalu Sakura tunggu untuk menemani harinya, lelaki yang membuatnya Yaman tanpa merasa takut,

—dan mulai sekarang ia akan belajar bersyukur, karna dunia yang dikasih Tuhan untuknya adalah untuk yang terbaik, mulai sekarang Sakura akan belajar akan hal itu. Ditemani Sasori yang akan menutunnya..

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(The end)**

 **A/N : gimana ceritanya? Cerita ini sih bukan terinspirasi dari mana mana, tapi bener bener kayak kehidupanku, tapi ada beberapa yang ku perbaiki dengan imajinasinya sendiri..**

 **Dan soal mimpi yang aneh itu, ada kok di gogle, mimpi yang bisa dikendalikan sendiri, author lupa namanya apa, tapi author tau dan author sering ngalamin mimpi itu, kebanyakan mimpi author tu tentang dunia fantasi, dan juga err.. Cowo(/,/) hehehe..**

 **Jadi cerita ini asli dari imajinasi saya tanpa nyontek dari mana mana, jadi gimana komentar kalian? RnR? Please?**


End file.
